


For The Love...

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, minor torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Rowena has it bad for Sam, but he only has eyes for Y/N. Rowena decides to take things into her own hands to try and make Sam choose her.





	For The Love...

**Author's Note:**

> This actually sprung up as a ‘what if’ conversation and became a collaborative piece with @bealg23. Technically his first published writing (Yay, G!) He’s scatter-brained, but a great writer with a vivid imagination. He’s working up the will to post his own things soon. And for fans of Second Chances, he IS Amarus. ; ) It shows absolutely no respect for canon (just FYI). Also, shoutout to @winsister91 for being my beta and helping on the ending (I was stuck!).

Dean, Sam, and Y/N rode in the Impala in silence, en route to Bobby’s house. The boys were preparing to head out on a hunt. Y/N never accompanied them on hunts, preferring to stay out of harm’s way. Instead, she was caretaker and homemaker to the brothers, as well as helping with research when needed, and they were very grateful.

It’s part of what endured Sam to Y/N, to begin with. He loved how caring and nurturing she was, regardless of the situation. He was especially grateful that she wanted to stay far away from hunting. He worried less. He loved her and continued to love her more and more every day they were together over the past year. He smiled to himself at the thought as they pulled into Bobby’s house.

After they said their hellos and Y/N was settled, the boys bid their farewell.

“I’ll call or text every day, I promise,” Sam said to Y/N, holding her in his arms. She smiled up at him.

“I know. I’ll miss you.” She leaned in for a kiss and Sam happily obliged.

“Alright you two, break it up. Sammy, we gotta go.” Dean announced. Sam sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind Y/N’s ear.

“I’ll see you soon.” She nodded in response as Sam reluctantly pulled himself from her embrace and left. A couple hours later, they arrived at a motel in town for the hunt. The hunt had been rough. Turns out it was a small coven of witches causing mayhem in the town. The boys escaped relatively unscathed but were doused with colored powders during the fight.

“We should call Rowena, just to be sure,” Dean stated, removing his soiled clothes. Sam noticeably flinched at the suggestion. Dean laughed at his reaction. “Dude, we’ll just call her here and make sure all is well and then she’ll be on her way.”

“You know she makes me uncomfortable, Dean.” Sam sighed, running his hands down his face. “She’s always… _flirty_.” Sam shook as if the thought gave him chills that he needed to break free from.

“Dude, it’s nothing. You’re overreacting.” Dean laughed it off as he called Rowena. About an hour later, she arrived. Dean let her into the motel room. She offered him a forced grin, which Dean returned. As soon as her eyes landed on Sam, sitting on the foot of one of the beds, her smile grew wide and genuine.

“Hello, Samuel.” Her voice was sing-song. Sam grunted in response, trying to avoid eye contact. She walked to stand in front of him, reaching to run her hands through his hair. He leaned away from her attempted touch, slapping her hand away. Her smile fell and she looked… _hurt_?

“I didn’t ask you here to feel upon my brother, Rowena! Can you help us or not?” Dean demanded. He was starting to see why his brother was so reluctant to have her around. Rowena turned towards Dean.

“I can. But what’s in it for me?” She asked as she slowly paced the room. Dean growled in frustration.

“What do you want?” He offered. She turned once more, her grin mischievous.

“How about a kiss from Sam?” She raised her brows, waiting with bated breath for their response.

“Seriously?” Dean scoffed. “Ain’t happening. Something else.”

Rowena shrugged and walked towards the door. “Then you can get someone else to remove that nasty little curse for you. But who knows, maybe you two are fine with permanent impotence.” She shrugged once more, making to leave. Dean’s brows shot up at her response.

“I’m sorry, what?!”

“You heard me. Impotence.” She stared him down hard. Dean turned to his brother and noticed how uncomfortable and scared he looked. Dean sighed again. He put on his best game and strutted towards Rowena, placing his hands at her waist.

“How about a kiss from me, Sweetheart? We all know I’m the better Winchester!” He raised his brows suggestively as he bit his lip. His insides were churning with disgust at the thought. But, hey, you do what you gotta do, right? She laughed at him heartily, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away.

“No thank you, Dean Winchester!” She scowled. “My price is Sam. I won’t settle for less!” She smirked at her response knowing the jab would get to him. Dean curled his lip in anger, dropping his arms and glaring at her as he turned to Sam.

“Sam, come on man!” Dean whispered in desperation to his brother. “It’s just one little kiss and then it’ll all be over and you can go back to Y/N. She’ll never even know.” Sam was shaking his head in protest when Rowena commented.

“Y/N? Still with the little Y/N, huh? Is that why you keep pushing me away? Because she’s in the way?!” Rowena grew angry. Sam stood abruptly, pushing his brother out of the way as he approached Rowena.

“Don’t you talk about Y/N. You don’t get to say her name!” Sam stared her down. Rowena smirked once more, waiting patiently for her price. Sam sighed heavily and grasped her by the biceps, giving her a hard and harsh kiss with tight lips before pulling her back and taking his seat back on the end of the bed. “There! Now fix this.” He was wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, trying to remove any residual presence of her from himself. Rowena huffed, more to herself, and withdrew a bag of mixed ingredients, handing it to Dean.

“Use these herbs and say this incantation. You’ll be fine within moments.” Her voice had dropped and was low and somber. She risked a glance at Sam. “You’ll never love me, will you Samuel?” Sam laughed, a single throaty laugh, still avoiding her eyes. “Maybe I’ll just take care of that little problem myself.” She said quietly, but the brothers heard it, both of their heads shooting up in her direction. Suddenly, she threw a small bag at her feet, smoke rising and filling the room. As the brothers fanned the smoke, looking for Rowena, they realized she was gone.

“Dean?” Sam called out to his brother in fear and confusion.

“Call Y/N, now!” Dean shouted. His own blood boiled, his own mind filling with concern for the girl he had come to love as family. For the girl that had found a way to slowly piece his brother, and himself, together once more.

* * *

Y/N was in the kitchen of Bobby’s house, checking on the roast that had been cooking for hours. Another twenty minutes or so and all should be done. She knew Bobby didn’t cook much and was more than willing to make him a homemade meal. He was, after all, looking out for her and it was the least she could do.

A ruckus sounded behind Y/N and she jumped and turned, seeing Rowena standing several feet from her. Bobby ran into the kitchen, shock on his face at the sight of her. Before he could react, Rowena flicked her wrist, tossing Bobby across the room where he hit the wall hard. She then faced Y/N, doing the same. Rowena smiled at her handiwork as the two were passed out on the ground.

Y/N and Bobby both came to around the same time, finding themselves tied to chairs at opposite ends of the room.

“Well, well, well. Welcome back” Rowena purred as she circled around to Y/N’s front. “I think it’s time for a little girl talk, don’t you?” She smiled.

“What do you want?” Y/N asked, trying to keep her panic under control.

“Simple really. I want Sam.” Rowena smiled a wide grin and Y/N stared at her confused.

“What do you want with Sam?” Y/N asked hesitantly.

Rowena let out a heavy sigh. “Truth be told, I love the giant. But he’s so distracted by you. So I figure,” she said, leaning in close to Y/N’s face, “If I get you out of the picture, there’s nothing stopping us.” She grinned once more, her words dripping with venom. Y/N attempted to recoil, to wiggle in her bindings, but could barely move.

Bobby’s phone rang, drawing Rowena’s attention. She sauntered over to Bobby, removing the cell phone from his pocket. He attempted to protest and she struck him hard across the face, cutting his lip in the process. She smirked down at him before answering the phone.

“Hello, Darling.” She cooed.

“What the hell have you done with Bobby and Y/N?” Dean demanded, the roar of the Impala’s engine surging in the background.

“Why, we’re just having a friendly chat.”

“I swear if you hurt them…”

“Aw, hurry over Sweetie. Would hate for you to miss the fun.” Rowena hung up the phone, then dropped it to the floor, crunching it under her heel. “And now we wait. However shall we pass the time?” Rowena smiled once more as she pulled forth a dagger, smiling between Bobby and Y/N. She pointed the dagger menacingly between the pair as she sang. “Eenie, meanie, minie, mo…” The dagger’s tip pointed towards Y/N and Rowena giggled, her shoulders hunched in excitement as she sauntered towards her.

Y/N struggled against her bindings, trying desperately to break free. “P-please, don’t!” Y/N begged as Rowena hovered over her, lowering the blade to Y/N’s cheek.

“That’s right. Beg for me!” Rowena grinned as she pressed harder, drawing out a slow and shallow cut across Y/N’s cheek. Y/N screamed out in pain and Rowena laughed, enjoying seeing her struggle, before moving the blade down towards her collarbone. Y/N’s screams filled the house and echoed outdoors. Bobby winced and struggled to undo his own bindings. “If you promise to leave Sam and never return, I’ll let you both go.”

Y/N eyed her hard, struggling to catch her breath. “Sam could never love a wretch like you!” Y/N emphasized her words by spitting in Rowena’s face. Rowena scowled and pierced Y/N’s shoulder with the dagger.

“If I can’t have him, no one can.” Rowena pulled the knife out slowly and quickly stabbed at Y/N again, and again, and again.

* * *

The Winchester brothers arrived a few hours later, Sam hopping from the car before Dean could throw it in park.

“Sam, wait!” Dean shouted. “We need a plan before we just run in there”

“She’s got Y/N, Dean!” Sam screamed, the fury rolling off of him in waves.

“I know. Look, you go in the front. I’ll make my way around back. See if we can distract Rowena. Hopefully, Y/N and Bobby are ok. But be careful! We don’t know what we’re walking into here.”

Sam nodded in acknowledgment, pulling forth a pistol, as Dean made his way around the outside of the house. Sam took a deep breath before reaching for the handle and opening the front door, taking cautious steps inside. He closed the door behind him and turned towards the kitchen, seeing Bobby tied up. His attention was quickly drawn to Y/N, tied to a chair with bleeding cuts all over. Rowena standing behind her with a dagger held to her throat.

“Samuel,” Rowena purred. “So lovely to see you, my dear.”

“Let her go!” Sam growled, his pistol aimed directly at Rowena. In a flash, Y/N’s binds were released and Rowena pulled her up, using her as a shield against Sam.

“I think not!” Rowena spat. “I tried to make her understand that I’m the better choice for you. I tried to make you understand that we could be so good together.”

“There is no we!” Sam growled. “Let her go or I swear I will tear you apart limb from limb with my bare hands!”

Rowena stood straight and glared at Sam. “We could have been something special, you and I.” She motioned with the dagger between them before returning it to Y/N’s throat. “But you just can’t seem to see that. If I can’t have you, then no one can!”

The room began to fog up with smoke. Rowena’s eyes started darting around the room, trying to find the source. Her attention turned briefly to the oven and the burning roast within. They all began coughing from the rapidly increasing smoke as Rowena struggled to back towards the oven, still holding Y/N firmly in front of her. She struggled to feel for the knobs to try and turn off the stove, but couldn’t manage to without averting her gaze. In a huff of frustration, Rowena blasted the oven through the wall behind her, leaving a gaping hole in the side of the house. Bobby cursed and screamed through his gag, watching the damage unfold.

Sam leveled his pistol, taking a step forward for every step Rowena retreated. Y/N kept her eyes on Sam who returned a knowing and calm look.

“I will leave, and I will take her with me. If I can’t have you, no one can.” Rowena growled as she stepped through the hole, dragging Y/N with her. As she reached the outside, Rowena turned to find an exit, only to be met with Dean.

“Aw, leaving so soon?” He asked, before shooting her in the head close range. As her body fell lifeless to the ground, Dean caught Y/N in his arms before she hit the ground. Sam was moments behind, after having untied Bobby. He gathered Y/N in his arms, holding her face in his hands, as he looked her over.

“Are you ok?” Sam whispered to Y/N. She nodded with tears in her eyes. Sam grabbed her and held her close, her head tucked under his chin. “I’m so sorry, Baby.”

After several moments of awkward silence, Bobby spoke up. “Just had to go and destroy my house?” He sulked, kicking at some of the debris.

“Might want to turn off the gas line, Bobby,” Dean added with a smirk, quickly changing his demeanor under the pressure of the disapproving glare from Bobby. “Right, we might want to fix this.” He whispered to Sam before heading into the house through the hole. Sam nodded, guiding Y/N back into the house.

Sam carefully sat her down on the couch in Bobby’s sitting room whilst Dean helped Bobby straighten things out in the kitchen.

“You sure you’re okay?” Sam asked concerned.

“I’ve been better,” Y/N laughed wincing at the slight tinges emanating from her wounds, “Could be worse though right?”

“Yeah I guess,” Sam gave a sigh of relief at her lightheartedness.

“I mean, it’s not like you’ve been cursed with impotence or anything, right?” Y/N raised an eyebrow. Sam froze, eyes widened and unable to find words. “Rowena told me everything,” Y/N giggled, “Apparently you two had quite the passionate smooch.”

“Um, NO!” Sam instantly protested in disgust, “I was backed into a corner! It was forced! No passion whatsoever!”

Y/N giggled, playfully tapping Sam’s arm and giving him a wink, “I figured. Why else would a batshit witch come zapping over here wanting to ax me? She didn’t like me calling her out on that, earned me a few extra cuts…”

“Y/N… I’m so sorry…”

“What does it matter? You came for me right?”

“Always. Now I’m gonna show you a  _real_ passionate kiss.”


End file.
